


The Devil's Game

by hobiimin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Sexual Content, Slight Jon/Myrcella at the beginning, set in 1900's Chicago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiimin/pseuds/hobiimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in Chicago, 1940's)<br/>In which Myrcella is daughter to notorious gangster Robert Baratheon and Robb is being groomed to be head of the Stark crime family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this! This is the opening intro. to my fanfic "The Devil's Game".  
> It's based off the tumblr idea of A Song of Ice and Fire characters being set in the 1920's, only I set it the 1940's and made everyone part of the Mafia... go figure.  
> Also this story will continue a lot of Mafia type references, so if your interested feel free to wikipedia this stuff.
> 
> Also! So sorry about any mistakes that are sure to be in there.

**I.**

Robb Stark took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke out his mouth in a big cloud, ignoring the glare his younger sister Sansa sent him from her seat across from his at their table. Sansa's red hair was done in an extravagant up-do that she seemed so found, her dress black as night, and her lips painted a shiny red. She was obviously out for attention tonight, and were it not for her brothers Robb and Jon respectively, she would be dancing with one of the many men who had already asked her for a turn. She huffed audibly as a young man made his towards their table, only to turn back around at the death glare Jon sent his way.

Robb merely grinned at her before taking another drag, his eyes moving to where his father sat with his dear friend and at times associate, Robert Baratheon.

Ned Stark, although being an honorable man, was involved in an un-honorable profession. A profession that Robb would be inheriting once his father's time came. His family was what Chicago's underground called, Old Money, meaning they're family had been part of the crime game since the beginning of the prohibition and one of the founding families that created oranized crime; the others being The Baratheons, The Martells, The Arryns, and The Targaryens.

Robb's grandfather Rickard Stark had been part of The Black Hand and served under the boss of bosses, Aerys Targaryen; that is before his untimely death which had spurred the murders of the Targaryen family and the enactment of the Commission.

"Look who's here," Theon Grejoy smirked from his seat besides Jon. The table's eyes moved to the entrance of the club where Tywin Lannister, followed by his brother Kevin and his heir Jamie Lannister, was making his way to where Ned Stark sat with Robert and Stannis Baratheon, Jon Arryn, and Doran Martell conversing.

The Lannister are what's called New Money, having come to power after the slaughter of the Targaryens. With Tywin leading them, they quickly worked the drug trade business with such brutality and efficency, it had surprised the rest of the commission, especially the Baratheons seeing as they were the more violent of the Families. They were practically overflowing with cash, and with the demise of the Targaryen house, they were offered a seat at the commission.

Robb didn't care much for The Lannisters. Like any power system, the mafia had it's own rules and regulations and something about Tywin Lannister's stone face and cocky demeanor unsettled him.

Robb took a gulp from his whiskey, the drink burning at the back of his throat. As another man made his way towards their table, most likely for Sansa, Robb noticed a woman seated at a table behind him.

She was all legs and lightly tanned skin with hair the color of the sun. She was jaw dropping, and Robb's cock twitched in his pants at the sight of her legs disappearing into her form fitting dress. The red material hugged her body's every curve and accented her chest, her rosy lips were set in a devious smile as she caught him watching her. Her green eyes met his blue and Robb nearly groaned when she tossed her hair to the side, revealing her creamy neck to him. He wondered how her lips would feel against his, how her body would feel pressed against his own, what sounds she would make as he took her again and again.

She sent him another smile before turning to her companions. A man he recognized to be Renly Baratheon; younger brother to Robert and Stannis and only eight years Robb's senior. Two of the four Tyrell siblings; Loras and Margaery, both matching in cunning eyes and looks that had earned them the title of The Roses. (Along with their brother's Willas and Garlan, of course.) The last was a young woman Robb didn't recognize, she was quite lovely; her skin was fair, and her hair a dark brown, similar to his sister Arya's. 

Sansa must have seen the group as well, her eyes lightening up in excitement before exclaiming "Loras Tyrell is here!"

"You don't say," Jon teased, amused by the obvious adoration Sansa had for the youngest Tyrell male. Sansa rolled her eyes at him before rising from her seat, catching Loras's gaze.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm off to mingle." She said before sauntering off towards the other table. Robb kept his gaze on the mystery woman as she smiled sweetly at Sansa, gesturing to the chair besides her own as an invitation to join them. As Sansa gracefully took the seat, the woman's green orbs met his once again and she nodded her head towards a back door, situated in a corner near the restrooms, that would take them to the alleyway behind the club.

Robb's cock pressed against his pants at what she was suggesting, and he found himself nodding. She licked her lips subtly before turning to her table mates, excusing herself before making her way towards the door, her hips sashaying enticingly from side to side. Robb waited a minute or two before turning to Jon and Theon, making an excuse about it being so fucking hot and needing some air.

"Yeah no problem," Theon gave him a knowing look before taking a swig from his drink. "Take your time."

At Jon's nod of agreement, Robb stood from his chair, making his way towards the door he had seen his leggy blonde disappear into. The door had barely closed behind him before he felt a pair of lips on his. He nearly fell but steadied himself in time, quickly grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him. She moaned her approval, her tongue slipping into his mouth and Robb tangled one of his hands into her golden locks as the other made its way up her dress, pushing the soft material to her hips and grazing the soft skin of her thighs. Once he reached the apex of her thighs, he took a moment to brush his fingertips against the soft silk of her undergarments, before moving it aside.

"Oh god," She hissed as Robb's fingers found the bundle of nerves at her center, and Robb grinned as she panted in his ear.

"You like that?" He teased, situating his leg between hers so she was now straddling him. She moaned in response as Robb's hand continued to work her, his mouth pressing open kisses against her flesh. They continued this way for a few minutes before she finally came apart with a sharp cry of **_Y_ _es_** , Robb continuing to press at her flesh as she rode out her orgasm.

She slumped against him a bit, panting, as Robb remembered his member straining against the confines of his dress pants. She must have remembered as well, for her small hand traveled down until she was grazing him through his clothes, her tongue licking up his throat.

"Fuck," Robb groaned as unbuckled his pants, her hand taking a hold of him and stroking gently. She bite gently at the underside of his chin and Robb quickly picked her up, wrapping her legs around him. She sank on to him effortlessly, both of them groaning at the joining before Robb started to pick up pace, mumbling obscenities into the middle of her clevage.

The blonde woman tugged at his red curls as she continued to ride him, her voice coming out in moans that only became increasingly more vocal as Robb's thrusts quickened.

_Yes, yes, yes yes._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

She came again with a screech and Robb only pumped a few more times before exploding inside her. The both breathed heavily, Robb's face burried in her chest and the woman's own head was thrown back, her eyes closed as she collected her breathing. Robb wasn't sure how long they had remained in that postion, him carrying their collected weight before the blonde in his arms unlocked her legs from around him, forcing him to set her on her feet. 

He watched in silence as she fixed her dress to it's orginal mid thigh length, and ran a hand through her curls. She gave him a small smile and looked as if she was about to say something, when the door to the alleyway slammed open.

They both turned their heads to see one Renly Baratheon with a smug smile on his face as he took in the state of the stark heir and his neice. They were both flushed in the face, no doubt due to their previous activities and Renly couldn't help but feel his blood start to boil as his parental instincts kicked in; Myrcella was his neice afterall.

"Sorry to interrupt," Renly said, his voice thick with charm as he gestured for Myrcella to come with him. She quickly caught on, and made her way to the door, just as Renly shot Robb a smirk.

Just as she was making her way out the door something in Robb impulsivly called out to her to wait. She put a hand on the doorframe and sent him a wink before calling over her shoulder.

"Until next time, Robb Stark."

 


	2. To be Sold Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Myrcella faces the consequences of a night out drinking with her uncle Renly.

II.

Myrcella groaned, clutching her head in her right hand as she sat up in her bed. There was a silent moment in the room before she leaned over to retch into the wastebasket that was conveniently placed at the side of her bed. Myrcella groaned again, wiping the spit that clang to her mouth away with the back of her hand.

"I warned you about drinking too much, didn't I?" A teasing voice said. Myrcella looked to the corner of her room where Daenerys sat, sipping her morning brew from a clean solid white cup. Her (would be silver-blonde) brown hair had been twisted into a neat braid down her back, no doubt the work of one of her handmaids, and she was dressed in a soft blue dress-nothing too flashy looking, but definitely worth more than one pretty penny. "But you just insisted on matching Renly drink for drink."

Myrcella laughed, but quickly regretted doing so when the pain in her head hit full force once again. "Well, maybe I was a bit too enthusiastic about coming home." She offered before laying back in her bed, her blonde waves fanning out over her pillow.

"I can't imagine why," Daenerys said before taking another sip from her cup. "Chicago is certainly... different, compared to Spain. A lot less sunny."

"Well you know what they say, a storm is always brewing in Chicago."

Daenerys raised a brow. "That's a saying?"

"It is now."

Daenerys laughed before a knock on Myrcella's door alerted them to another's presence. Myrcella mumbled something incoherent before Daenerys rose from her seat to open the toffee colored door. A maid stood on the other side and from the youth in her face and lack of worry lines, Dany guessed she had not been under the Baratheon's employment long.

"Forgive my intrusion Miss Myrcella and Miss Daenerys but your mother requests you join her and your brothers for breakfast." The maid said, her light brown hair pulled into a tight bun and her hands folded in front of her. Myrcella guessed it wouldn't be long before her sweet mother drove the poor girl to tears. At Daenery's thanks, the maid nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh my dear beautiful, kind mother. Calling for me so early in the day." Myrcella sighed, rising from her bed and eagerly accepting the cup of hot tea that Daenerys offered her, wordlessly. Daenerys grinned as she sat her blonde friend down at her vanity, and started to comb her unruly curls as Myrcella continued to drink her tea.

"In her defense, you haven't spoken to her since we arrived three days ago."

"In my defense, if she wanted to see me she would have came to greet me at the airport the way my father did." Myrcella argued.

Daenerys could not dispute that.

* * *

 

"Myrcella!" Tommen yelled, standing from the table and rushing to pull his sister into a hug, his taller frame nearly swallowing her. Myrcella allowed her baby brother to swing her around the dining room before finally setting her down in front of the chair next to his own. "How did you sleep?"

"Terribly, but I can't complain." Myrcella smiled at her brother, his high spirits infectious. Of all the people she had missed during her time in Europe with uncle Tyrion; Myrcella had missed her sweet brother Tommen dearly. Before then, the two had never spent more than a couple of hours apart from each other and both had felt incomplete having spent six years apart. When Tommen had been there to greet her at the airport three days ago- her father, uncle Jamie, Renly, and Sir Aerys with him- Myrcella couldn't believe that her baby brother had grown into a man. Where a short, plump, kitten-loving boy had once been now stood what Myrcella imagined her Uncle Jamie looked like in his youth. Though inside he was still Tommen, sweet Tommen.

It saddened her to think of how much of his life she had missed.

"Will father be joining us this morning?" Myrcella asked as she and Tommen sat down, waiting for her Mother and their brother to arrive.

"No." Tommen replied. "He mentioned something about checking on a shipment this morning."

In all her eighteen years Myrcella never pretended to be the innocent daughter, to her mother's chargin, she wasn't ignorant to her father's business. In fact she was well aware of the business he and her uncle Renly were apart of and though she constantly worried over them and wished they had normal investments, so to speak, she also knew nothing she said would change them.

Myrcella nodded just as her mother walked into the dining room, her brother and her uncles following behind her. Myrcella and Tommen rose from their seats to greet the rest of their family, Myrcella flinching at the press of her mother's lips against her warm cheek.

Once the formalities were done with everyone took their seats and ate their meal as the servants set out dishes filled with different foods. Myrcella thanked one of the maids as she filled her cup with orange juice, averting her mother's gaze.

"So I've been told you and your friend were off all hours of the night yesterday," Cersei said, cold indifference masking her anger.

"Well I wouldn't say all hours, mother," Myrcella said, straining to keep the sarcasm from leaking into her reply. "But yes, I was out last night with uncle Renly and Margaery."

"You spend too much time with the Tyrell girl." Cersei said cutting into a piece of her omelet. "You should spend time with some of your cousins."

"Like cousin Joy?"

"No." Cersei grit her teeth, her temper rising.

"Is cousin Joy not a Lannister? She is uncle Gerion's daughter and all." Myrcella smiled at her mother, taking a bite of her eggs.

Uncle Jaime snorted from his seat and Cersei quickly turned her scowl on him, effectively quieting him but doing nothing to erase the amused smirk on his lips.

"Actually," Tommen intervened . "I was hoping to take Myrcella out today, show her around since she's been gone so long."

Cersei's scowl diminished slightly at her youngest's words but did not leave completely because of the mocking smile-so much like Tyrion's-on Myrcella's pink lips. The years had been kind to her daughter, and Cersei was relieved she had inherited so much beauty. _The world is kinder to those who are beautiful, than to those who are not_. While Myrcella was the image of her younger self, Myrcella was also her father's daughter; _so much Baratheon, hardly a Lannister_. Myrcella had never been a disrespectful child, she had trained her in the ways a woman should behave, had taught her her courtesies . Yet it all seemed to have been undone since her return with her brother and her queer friend, she had brought along with her. Now her only daughter spent her time trying to be a man's equal-and dressing like Robert's whores.

"Sounds fantastic," Myrcella smiled. "Perhaps Daenerys would like to join us."

Cersei did not miss the way Tommen's cheeks flared at the mention of Myrcella's companion. Did not miss the smirk that Myrcella tried to hide at her brother's reaction; her blood boiled at the thought. Tommen is her youngest, and since his sister's departure for Europe he had grown into a Lion, despite his sweet disposition of course. He reminded her so much of Jaime, she nearly weeped the night of his sixteenth birthday. To think that her son-her baby-would be interested in the European callgirl, she could tear her hair from the embarassment. Thank the gods he's only sixteen, otherwise Cersei feared he would be as reckless as Joffrey and attempt to wed the girl.

"I'm sure she would." Cersei says, her smile cold and calculating.

Tyrion watches all of this from his seat across from Joffrey, and a part of him burns at the way his nephew watches Myrcella. _How a Lion watches a Lamb_. Tyrion raises his glass to hide his grin and contents with himself with the thought that while Myrcella may not be all Lannister, she is most certainly not a Lamb neither.

* * *

 

"I hear the Young Wolf is looking for you."

Myrcella turns to look at Margaery, said woman gazing at herself in the mirror as she, Daenerys and Myrcella try on dresses; Tommen, Daenery's guard Jorah and Sir Aerys waiting patiently outside the dressing room.

 

"Loras tells me he's looking for the dame dressed in red, golden hair, bright green eyes; such a description matches you perfectly, no?"

Daenerys smirks at Margaery's words and laughs when Myrcella has the audacity to blush. Though Myrcella was far from a whore, she was no virgin; Virgins never last long in Europe, Daenerys mused as she pulled a white blouse over her head.

"Well after last night's show, how could he not?" She questions, Margaery matching her grin with her own.

"Oh please do shut up!" Myrcella begged, a crimson dress spilling at her feet. She grabbed another dress, this one of gold color, with black embroidery; perfect for a Baratheon.

"But isn't it exciting?" Margaery continued. "You must have been quite the treat if the Stark heir is so interested in finding you, perhaps for a repeat."

"It was a fling, Marg, a passing itch that needed to be scratched. I'm not interested in seeing him again."

"Oh stop being a bluenose!" Margaery rolled her eyes, throwing a skirt at Myrcella's face. "Your saying if Robb Stark wanted to make you his Moll, you wouldn't plant a fat one right on his kisser!"

"Or worse." Daenerys added.

"I don't want to be someone's Moll," Myrcella said ignoring the knowing looks her friends sent her. "I just want to be Myrcella Baratheon for as long as I can before mother finds some far off cousin, she thinks suitable to sell me off too."

"Well who knows, perhaps you'll enjoy being sold off?" Margaery mused, Dany and Myrcella sharing a disbelieving look behind her back before falling into a fit of giggles. "Right," Myrcella rolled her eyes playfully. "Because being sold for the advancement of men is my life long dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Do not be alarmed by the Tommen/Dany feelings, it's just a crush. Perfectly natural.


	3. Yet I Don't Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Robb and Renly are exasperated with the people they know.

**III.**

"Myrcella Baratheon."

Robb looked up from the work on his desk to see Theon Greyjoy leaning against the door frame to his study, a shit-eating grin on his face and a manila folder in his right hand.

"What?"

He waves the folder teasingly before flinging it onto Robb's desk, knocking some loose paper to the polished hardwood floor. Robb raised an eyebrow at his friend before picking up the folder.

"What the hell is this?"

"Just open it."

Robb glared at him for using a tone of authority but none the less decided to humor his father's ward and opened the folder taking out a few pieces of paper with a picture paper clipped to them.

"Okay, you got me. What is this?"

"Your Mystery girl, Stark. You sure know how to pick them!" Theon falls into a fit of laughter, Robb ignoring him as he looks through the papers and stares at the picture of the girl he had taken in the alleyway of a club not even a week ago. The picture doesn't do her justice, Robb thinks as he runs a thumb over the black and white photo. From the angle he can assume the photo was taken in secret, probably by whatever scout of his father's Theon had forced into finding her, she's pushing back some of her blonde curls behind her ear with one hand while the other is tucked into the arm of another man who shares an uncanny resemblance to Jaime Lannister.

"Fuck," Robb groans just as Theon finally stop laughing, his grin back in place.

"Oh don't be so down," Theon chuckles while making his way to the side of the room where he knows Robb keeps a bottle of whiskey locked up in a cabinet. He finds two glasses and pours himself and Robb a drink before continuing. "at least now you finally know who she is."

"Something tells me I was better off not knowing," Robb sighs before gladly throwing back the drink Theon offers him. "She's Robert Baratheon's daughter, Theon."

"Your point?"

"My point?" Robb gripes. "I fucked her in an alleyway! Her father will have me castrated! That is if Cersei Lannister doesn't chop off my cock herself!"

Theon winces and playfully pats his penis over his pants. "Right, right." He pours himself another glass and takes a sip before smirking at Robb. "That is... if they find out."

"Of course they'll find out!"

"No they won't," Theon says taking a seat on Robb's desk and holds up the picture of Myrcella and Tommen. "Look at her, Robb. She is a high class lady who her mother probably taught how to play the piano before you even started playing with your dick. She knows all about what her daddy does and how important it is that she be a virgin when her parents sell her off but she opened her legs for you. Now unless she's as dim as her older brother, I doubt she's gonna throw herself under the bus for nothing." Theon wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly. "If you ask me, she's a Baratheon princess looking for a good time."

"Your right," Robb said. "No one asked you."

"Oh come on Stark!" Theon reasoned. "Your acting like Snow, all somber, and honorable and _blahblahblah_ , like you have a stick up your ass."

"Theon."

"When you could have your stick in her cu-"

"Theon!"

"What?"

Robb smirked as the Ironborn before pointing to the door where an angry Jon Snow stood. "Oh it's just you Jony boy," Theon chuckled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jon says ignoring Theon and looking to Robb. "Father wants us to go with him to his meeting tonight."

"Any reason why?"

"The Lannisters will be there tonight, best be on our guard."

"Right." Robb nods, avoiding his gaze away from the smirk he just _knows_ Theon is giving him. Jon, on the other hand doesn't miss the obvious tension that overcomes the room.

"Am I missing something?" He questions, his face turning stern in such a way that is so undoubtedly Ned Stark you would have to be a fool to deny his parentage. 

Robb's face flushes despite his will for it not too and Theon howls with laughter at his obvious embarassment. He clutches his stomach, taking a step back and narrowly missing Greywind's tail. The wolf snapped at the Greyjoy's heels in warning, however moving from his place on the carpet to Robb's desk, placing his huge head on his master's lap. Robb quickly ran his hand over the top of his wolf's head in gratitude before clearing his throat and looking to his half brother who looked more confused than Arya when their father had denyed her a gun for her very own.

"Jon-"

"Robb's found his mystery woman." Theon interrupts Robb's sentence through a fit of laughter. He walks up and pats Jon hard on the back, disheaveling the younger man a bit.

Jon turns his dark eyes to Theon, his face that of irritation but his eyes held a bit of curiousity. "Well, who is she?"

"Myrcella." Theon pauses for effect. "Baratheon."

Jon quickly spins around to face Robb, said Stark holding his head in his hands already knowing what's going to come out of his brother's mouth. 

"Robert Baratheon's daughter!"

* * *

"Alright boys, pack her in."

Stannis and Renly watched patiently, a satisfied look on the younger brother's face, as their men loaded the trucks with the newest shipment from California. Renly, having recently come back from his venture over west, had returned home with some profitable drug ties that he had assured Robert would make them a killing once they introduced it to the northern coast. 

"Not bad for the youngest," Renly said with a chuckle as the last of the drugs were packed in. Stannis frowned, a bit upset at having been outdone, but nodded none the less. 

"You did good Renly."

Sensing that was the most he would getting from Stannis on the subject, Renly decided to change the topic of conversation as they both made their way to their car. "Have you seen Myrcella, yet?"

"No. Should I have?"

"She's your niece."

"So are a couple of Robert's bastards."

"Stannis," Renly narrowed his eyes at his brother, the other man's eyes never leaving the road as he started the drive to the Baratheon estate. "Don't make jokes. Your not funny."

"I am aware of that."

Renly sighed. "At the very least has Shireen seen her?"

Stannis' silence was answer enough.

"By the gods Stannis! When are you going to let that girl out of her cage!"

"You don't have children Renly, " Stannis's face remained neutral but his tone was cold as ice. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your doing the same thing Father use to do-"

"To whom, you?" Stannis interjected. "Father was trying to discipline you!"

"Discipline! Father was trying to make me into you! Into Robert!" Renly fired back. "He tried to mold me, and now your trying to mold Shireen into something she's not."

"And whats that?"

"Weak." Renly said, his jaw locked and his usually bright eyes dark with irritation. "You're afraid of her being strong and in the process being at risk of being hurt. That's why you keep her locked up with no one but her mother for company. Her disease doesn't make her a weakling, Stannis."

The older Baratheon didn't say anything in return, and Renly just sighed in frustration before turning to the passing world outside the car window, they spent the rest of the ride in silence. When the duo finally made their past the Baratheon estate gates, Myrcella was standing at the entrance with a smile and an exaggerated wave. Renly was suddenly hit with a wave of nostalgia of years back when Myrcella was just a little girl and yet she would always be waiting for him at the door, a smile on her face and a cold Cersei by her side.When the car came to a stop Renly stepped out of the car and quickly made his way towards his favorite niece, not even bothering to close the car door behind him.

Stannis watched silently as his brother interacted with his niece and he shook his head before going around the car to close Renly's forgotten door. 

_One day little brother, you'll understand._

* * *

_"_ Renly, it's so nice to see you again."

Renly gave Daenerys a charming smile and brought the back of her hand to his lips in a greeting. "Likewise, you are looking beautiful today Dany."

"Oh stop Renly, I might fall in love with you."

"Oh stop Renly, _please_ before I make a mess on the floor." Myrcella whined at her uncle's shameless fliriting with her friend.

Renly chuckled, wrapping an arm around his niece and pulling her close. "Don't be embarassed little 'Cella, one day when your all grown up, you too will experiance love."

"Don't be an ass," Myrcella said, fighting the smile that threatened to appear on her lips.

"Oh never, Myrcella."

"I'm sure," Myrcella teased, turning back to Daenerys who had an amused look on her face. "We were just on our way out," She turned back to Renly with a hopeful smile. "Will you join us?"

Renly frowned. "Sorry little doe, I have to meet with your father, you know business and all." 

At the flash of disapointment on Myrcella's face, Renly quickly placed a kiss on the crown of her head. "Make sure you two are back by 9 o'clock."

"What?"

Renly chuckled at her confusion before leaving the room. "I'm going to show you some fun on the town."

* * *

"She is beautiful."

"I know." Robb sighed as he lay on his bed, watching Jon look over the picture of Myrcella from his seat across from him. 

"You going to see her again?"

"No."

Jon raised a brow at his brother. "No?"

"She's a Baratheon, Jon." Robb explained. "You really think her father is going to be okay with me sleeping with his only daughter?"

"Could be worse," Jon smiled. "Could be Theon sleeping with his only daughter."

Robb chuckled snatching back the photo from Robb and looking at Myrcella's smile again.  _Had she always been so gorgeous?_

"Look at her Jon," He turned the picture. "How do I know she's not already engaged to someone? Like a Westerling! or a Tyrell! Or someone her Grandfather knows, you know her mother is all Lannister."

"But her Father is all Baratheon," Jon reasoned. "And if I remember correctly her father seemed pretty fond of us northerners, especially Starks."

"I dont even know her."

"That hasn't stopped you with a number of women."

"That's because I know where to put it." Robb grinned. "And women like where I put it."

Jon frowned, his face flushing in embarassement on being called out on his virginity. "I know where to put it."

"If you say so, Snow."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter! So sorry everyone for the delay! The next will come much sooner! and it won't be a filler chapter like this one. By the way:
> 
> \+ No Daenerys does not know about Renly's sexual preference. (The only one who truly knows is Margaery/and of course Loras)  
> \+ Damn it Marg! I planned on having lots of you this chapter! Why must you be so hard to write?  
> +Myrcella! Why are you only in one scene this chapter? Damn it!  
> +Renly!? How did this quickly end up turning into your own chapter?   
> +Theon! ... I'm conflicted ...  
> \+ Jon! ... I love you. (Same for Robb)
> 
> *Honestly Greywind was my favorite part about this chapter. Oh well...   
> I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Do you Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Myrcella asks a Stark to dance.

Myrcella threw her head back in a laugh as Tommen twirled her around the dance floor. Her brother laughed right along with her as they gracefully weaved between other couples; one of them being their uncle Renly and Margaery. The music was spectacular and the band played loud and fast, the dance floor seemingly rippling underneath their feet. With one final turn the song came to an end, a roar of applause starting just before the band began to play again, this time a song much slower and gentler to the ear. 

"My shoes will be the death of me," Myrcella gave a heavy sigh in mock exhaustion before grinning to her brother, taking his hand and pulling him to their table, where Renly and Margaery were already awaiting them. 

"Where is Daenerys?" Tommen asked, ignoring the knowing look his sister gave him as she took her seat beside Renly, said man quickly waving over a waiter to bring them another round of drinks.

"A gentlemen asked her for a dance," Margaery answered simply. Tommen nodded before sitting beside the Tyrell heiress, dismissing the sting of jealousy that bristled inside him.  _It's just a passing fancy, nothing more._

"I see."

"Oh don't pout," A new voice broke into the conversation. Tommen watched as Loras Tyrell pecked his sister and Myrcella on the cheek before seating himself at the table; He grinned at the youngest Baratheon. "We have all been a victim of unrequited love, it always sorts itself out in the end." 

Tommen nearly choked on his drink. "Love!" He questioned, his ears burning from the embarrassment; Margaery stifled a giggle from beside him.

"So innocent," Loras mused. "Reminds me of a younger you, Renly." He gave the other man a subtle wink, and Renly fought back the grin that threatened to appear on his lips.

"Nonsense. I was never so innocent." Renly chuckled before taking a glass of whiskey off a passing server. "I nearly drove my mother crazed, she never knew what to do with me."

The group laughed heartily. 

"Well as much I adore all of your company," Myrcella broke into the conversation, getting up from her seat. "I must speak with my father, if you will excuse me."

The table was silent for a moment, watching Myrcella's retreating form before Loras broke the silence. 

"Care to explain, Margaery?"

Margaery smiled prettily, taking a delicate sip from her glass of champagne before answering. "Our dear Myrcella might like to play coy, but it seems like Robb Stark has made as much as an impression on her as she has him."

"In other words, the lioness is running with the wolves." Loras teased, watching the two Baratheons from his seat; both nephew and uncle sporting matching looks of displeasure.

"It's a dangerous game she's playing," Tommen clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Mother would have a conniption."

"That is why sweet Tommen, we will keep it a secret from her."

Tommen's face flushed as Daenerys appeared behind him, throwing a teasing look to a man who passed by their table. She rested her hands on the young lion's shoulders and smiled at the little shiver he gave in response.

She leaned down to whisper into his ear, her gaze meeting Renly's amused grin. "Won't we, Tommen?"

"Yes, we will."

* * *

"There's my baby girl!" Robert roared in laughter before taking a gulp from his drink. The table of men all turned to Myrcella as she walked up behind her father's seat, placing a kiss on his cheek and giving her uncle Stannis, who sat besides Robert, a small smile. 

"Gentlemen," Robert addressed. "You lot remember my daughter,Myrcella."

"It's nice to see you all again." Myrcella greeted with a big enthustiastic smile, the way her mother had always taught her.

"My, my," Oberyn Martell spoke from his place besides his brother Doran. "You are all grown up. Last time I saw you, you were barely bigger than your uncle, the imp."

The mention of Tyrion's nickname made her want to hiss but she bit back the insults and continued to smile. "Well Eurpoe has been very kind to me."

"Very kind indeed." Walder Frey agreed, his beady eyes trailing over her form, his eyes lingering over her chest. "Your just as pretty as your mother. Prettier even."

"Thank you, I am happy to hear that you think so."

"I recommend you keep your eyes to yourself, Frey." Tywin's harshly calm voice interrupted, sending a chill down her spine. "and away from granddaughter."

"No crime in admiring the view." Frey reasoned, looking away from her. Myrcella grinned at her grandfather's victory.

"I am surprised you can admire any view with your age, Frey." Theon jibed with a mocking grin.

The table broke out in laughter. Several of the men banging their fits in hysterics and old Walder Frey mumbling under his breathe. Myrcella laughed from behind her her hand, meeting a certain Stark's gaze as he watched her.

Robb Stark was just as handsome as the first night she had seen him again. Red stubble had begun to grow around his jaw and his curls were a bit longer than the last night they met but he was still very much the same. His blue eyes watched her every move and like a true lion, Myrcella reveled in how much power she had over him. His gaze burned through her and she bit her lip in an effort to stop the smile from appearing on her face.

Her line of sight shifted slightly to the right, to the man who sat beside Robb. She knew who he was immediately, his resemblance to Eddard Stark being a dead give away. Unlike his brother, Jon Snow immediately turned his gaze away from her own when their eyes met, a light coloring blooming on his pale cheeks and Myrcella allowed herself to smile at the sweetness, the gentleness of it all.

"Actually father," She spoke up among the laughter and banter. "I come with a request."

The table waited for her to continue,her uncle Jaime-who sat to the right of Tywin-watched her with a pensive look, as if he already had her figured out.

"I was wondering if any of you fine gentlemen, would join me for a dance." She batted her eyelashes the way she had seen Margaery bat her own half a thousand times. "I can't be expected to dance with my sweet brother all night, can I?"

Most of the men-those who stood guard for the more important men at the table-all watched her with lust and she could see Tyrstane Martell shift in his seat besides his father, most likely ready to accept her proposal. However, the good looking Martell was not who she was after.

She turned to Jon Snow, a sweet smile on her lips. "How about you, Jon Snow? Do you dance?"

The dark haired boy nearly fell back in his chair, his face flushing as the table looked to him.

"I-I," He was about to decline, for Robb's sake, when Robert's booming voice interrupted.

"Go on and take her for a dance, Snow." Robert's voice was honeyed with drink but somehow he still gave the appearance of sobriety as he continued. "My 'Cella will make a dancer out of you!"

Neither Myrcella nor Jon missed the lingering looks Robb gave them as Myrcella led them to the dance floor. Nor did they miss the smirk on Theon's face as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Myrcella smiled encouragingly as Jon spun her around the floor, her effortless movements making up for his lack of experience as they moved gracefully around the room, keeping in time with the music and with one another.

"Do you dance often, Jon?" She asked.

"Not if I can help it Miss Myrcella." Jon responded, a trace of a smile on his lips as he spun them around.

"Myrcella."

"I-What?" In his surprise, Jon momentarily lost his footing, luckily Myrcella was quick enough to use his lost momentum and shuffle them quickly back into time with the rhythm of the music.

"You may call me, Myrcella," She continued, her golden hair flowing behind her as the music sped up and so did their movements.

"I don't think-" He paused mid sentence and nodded, receiving a smile from the blonde Baratheon. "Alright, Myrcella."

"You know something, Jon," Myrcella giggled just as the song came to an end and the two had yet to release each other. "I believe you and I will be very good friends."

He rose a dark brow. "Oh? How do you figure."

She grinned as the band began to play again. "I'm not sure, it's just a feeling."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! It's been a long time since I updated this fic! I wont bother with the excuses (sorrysorrysorry!) but anyway... I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. For some reason I really like writing about Tommen/Dany crush/love/thing, though it will never progress pass that stage, at least not from Dany. 
> 
> Please excuse all errors, they are all my fault.   
> Please Review!


End file.
